Not For Sale
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: When Blaine comes out to his parents they throw him out of the house. He calls Cooper not sure of what else to do. Cooper starts sending him money, thought Blaine's not sure exactly where he's getting that money.


A/N: No illegal activities going on, I swear. Cooper's not pimping himself out for Blaine, but this is kind of a headcanon for why Blaine freaked out at Sam when he was trying to get them to use some of his stripper moves. Did I give too much away already? Oh well.

A/N2: I'm not exactly sure how many parts this will be, but I'm thinking 3. Hence the 3?.

A?N3: If you're waiting for an update on This Isn't Love, I'm sorry I'm working on it, but I'm stuck for right now. I'll try to get it up sometime this week, but I make no promises.

Warnings: Homophobic language, parental disownment. That's really it for this section.

Blaine clutches the phone in his hand hard enough to break it. He doesn't know what to do. He— they— he can't even bring himself to say it.

He took a deep breath before pressing 3 on his speed dial.

Ring.

Maybe he shouldn't be calling. He's probably busy anyway.

Ring.

But… if he tells them that they—what happened… he'll have to explain why.

Ring

What if he reacts the same way? O god, what if he hat—

"Hey! Blainey! What's up, little bro?" He hears lots of voices in the background.

"Coop," Blaine gasps out.

Cooper pauses on the other line. He hears Coop mumbling to someone before suddenly it's quiet.

"Coop?" Blaine almost sobs.

"I'm here, buddy," he says, quietly, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"Mom and Dad… they… they," he takes a deep breath, "I didn't think about it, I shouldn't have told them. I should have known they wouldn't like it, but I can't change it. It's not my fault. How can it be my fault? I didn't choose to be this way, I just am. But they-they…" he whimpers slightly, "I don't know what to do, Coop."

Blaine can almost hear Cooper nodding on the other line, "Blaine, you're going to have to be a bit more specific. What did Mom and Dad do?"

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut taking a deep, calming breath and then letting it out, "Theykickedmeoutofthehouse." It's out in that one breath and Cooper is silent.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Just breath and say it again."

Tears leak from Blaine's eyes and he hastily wipes them away. _Only fags cry like that, Blaine._ He internally flinches at his father's words from earlier.

"Don't hate me," he whispers.

"I could never hate you, Blaine. Just tell me what Mom and Dad did, okay? It's not your fault."

Blaine scoffs, "Oh, but it is. They wouldn't have kicked me out if I weren't—"

"They kicked you out?" Coopers says and it sounds like he's gripping his phone as tight as Blaine it. "Th-they kicked you out? Out of the house?"

Blaine nods, "Y-yeah, they did."

"Why would they do that?" Cooper bites out, "What could you have possibly done to deserve that? You're the shining little star of the family. You do everything right. I've messed up tons of times. I even knocked a girl up once and they paid for the abortion. I don't understand why…"

"I'm gay," Blaine whispers, more tears streaming down his face.

Cooper pauses and Blaine waits for him to hang up, or yell at him. Tell him how disgusting he is, how their parents were right to throw him out. A fag like him isn't worthy of the Anderson name.

But, he doesn't. "Oh, Blainey," Cooper breathes out and it almost sounds like he's crying too. "It's okay, that's not your fault."

There's silence for a few minutes as Blaine lets Cooper's reaction sink in. It's okay. He's okay. He's not wrong, or terrible for liking boys. It's not his fault. He's okay.

"Thank you," Blaine finally says, his breaths coming a bit easier.

"You shouldn't have to be thanking me for saying that, squirt. I'm your brother, and I love you. Always remember that, okay?"

Blaine nods, "Okay," he whispers into the phone.

"Now, do you still have your bank account that I helped you set up last year,"

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

"Do you have your debit card and a way to access it?"

"Yeah, it's-it's in my wallet."

"That's good. I'm going to transfer some money into it, okay? It won't last you very long but it will last for a little while. Get a hotel room for now, I'll help you out with getting your own apartment when I can. I'll send as much money as I can as often as possible, okay?"

Blaine's mouth was hanging open, "C-Coop… you ca—"

"No, don't argue with me, Blaine. This is my job since our parents are bastards. I'm doing this for you and you will not argue with me, okay?"

"I can get a job—"

"You don't have to."

"But—"

"You're only fourteen, Blaine. You need to focus on school. I'll pay for everything you need, just trust me on this."

"How, Coop? You work at a diner."

"I'll find a way, buddy. Just let me handle all that. You just go get a hotel room for right now. Still got that fake ID I gave you?"

Blaine laughs, "Yeah, I do. I've never used it before, though."

"It's okay, it'll work. Just… be safe, B."

Blaine sniffles a bit, "I will."

"Okay, I gotta go, but I'll call you back soon."

"O-okay."

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine smiles, "I know. I love you too, Cooper"


End file.
